


The Longest Journey

by Kaory



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bodyguard, F/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:29:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaory/pseuds/Kaory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being Jaime Lannister's bodyguard is going to be a huge test of patience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Brienne

BRIENNE

I had no luck, or maybe it was a punishment. Or maybe I'm being tested to see if I could continue in this line of work after what has happened. Whatever the reason, this request would be torture. Being Jaime Lannister's bodyguard is going to be a huge test of patience.

She was waiting by the car to her 'protégé' designed to appear and reach the airport on time to board. But there she was, almost an hour after the scheduled time and he had decided not to show up, there was no call, nothing. She was about to give up and call when he appeared before her, all smiles, a couple of sports bags and a suitcase.

"Wow, is it you who my father sent to protect me?" He said, as she had had imagined. Arrogant and stupid with a perpetual smile on his face.

"Yes, I am your bodyguard, Brienne," Brienne reached out to greet him, but Jaime ignored her and stared.

"You're a woman?" He said with a mocking expression.

"Shall we go? If you miss the plane…" Jaime looked at her up and down and Brienne, instinctively, looked at herself for if there was something wrong with her or her suit.

"Not if you're dressed like that," Brienne didn't understand. What was wrong with her uniform? When she didn't react Jaime continued, "If I'm going to bring you with me everywhere you can't come up looking like a bodyguard, you know anything about going incognito?"

Brienne turned to look at him. The truth is that her uniform was obvious that she was a bodyguard and could draw attention. Seeing it as something logical, she agreed to change.

"We will pass by my apartment, I'll change and we can go to the airport."

"All right wench," Jaime opened the trunk and brought the suitcase and bags.

"My name is Brienne, not wench."

"As you wish, Brienne," He closed the trunk and started to get into the car by the passenger side. With the door open and before entering he turned to Brienne, "Shall we go? …" He paused and added with a wicked smile, "Wench?"

And then is when Brienne realized that this trip wouldn't only be a torture, this would be a test to see if she would be able to protect even the most despicable human being.

Because Jaime Lannister was the most despicable, and there he was, honouring to his reputation. As though he knew anything about honour.

Summoning all her self control, she ignored Jaime and got in the car, while he did the same.

All she wanted was for him to be quiet, the silence would be very welcome, but that was not an option because Jaime had decided to keep talking, even when she deliberately ignored him.  
After ten minutes in which Jaime asked the most varied questions about her, most of which were about her sex life, or more specifically the non-existent sex life. Receiving no answer, Jaime stopped. But of course that did not last long.

"You're as boring as you are ugly," He said, buy luckily they had arrived at her apartment, Brienne braked sharply, "You want to kill me, wench?" The smile was gone from Jaime's face and he seemed angry.

"Wait here while I change," Brienne got out of the car to find that Jaime was also out.

"You're going to leave me here? That's how you supposed to protect me?"

She had been trying to ignore his presence all this time that Brienne had completely forgotten that she was here to protect him.

"Okay, come with me, but don't touch anything," Brienne walked to her apartment followed closely by Jaime and his not so funny comments


	2. Jaime

JAIME

Jaime continued mocking his 'bodyguard' all the way up the stairs. He was hoping that if he pushed enough, she would resign. It usually worked. Jaime made them so angry that they ended up leaving. But it was not working this time. The wench ascended in silence. Jaime knew she was restraining herself and that his comments affected her more than she let it show. But she never confronted him.  
 _  
This woman is very hard to crack_ , Jaime thought. But if Plan A was not working there was always Plan B.

Suddenly Brienne stopped in her tracks on the fourth floor and Jaime was about to collide with her.

"If you go inside, do not touch anything," The big woman said without even looking at him, as she opened the apartment door.

"Easy wench, I don't expect to find anything of interest in there," Jaime said with a mischievous smile.

Hitting the door with a sharp blow , Brienne entered without even paying attention if Jaime had followed her inside.

The apartment was small. All of it must be more or less like the size of Jaime's bedroom in the family manor. He could go through all of Brienne apartment in just a few steps.

"Wait here," Said the young woman over her shoulder before disappearing through the door at the other side of the room.

The wench had told him not to touch anything, but had not mentioned anything about snooping around. With a playful smile Jaime started to look around the apartment. One could find out a lot about a person by what one could find in their home. And he was going to use all the information obtained, in his plan B. If he needed it.

But there was not much to look at. The kitchen was small and simple, without great luxury.

_She did not even have a microwave!_

The living room was no better. There was an old sofa that hid a mess that could have been taken out of the trash, an old TV that Jaime was convinced that it would be in black and white , the most modern item in the room, a DVD player, and a shelf that almost took up an entire wall full of books and dvds.

Jaime approached the shelf to have a look. Perhaps it would be the only thing that he could find useful about this woman, who he would have to endure for longer than he could bear. And that with her "unexpected" appearance had completely ruined the plans he had made with Cersei.

 _I'd just gotten rid of the last one, how could he find another so fast? And a woman!_  
  
Whenever Jaime thought he started to know his father, he end up doing something that made Jaime doubt if he ever really knew him. Hiring Brienne was proof of that.

A quick look at the contents of the shelves and he was more confused than before.

"What kind of a woman is this?" He muttered, while touring the shelves with his eyes.

Books about pirates, knights, mixed with romance novels and horror? And the themes of the films were somewhat similar to the books. Action movies, horror, romantic comedies, romantic dramas, fantasy, science fiction ... Jaime had never met anyone like that. She was a contradiction! Plan B was becoming complicated.

Paying more attention, he realized that there were also videogames, each more disparate. Jaime frowned as he turned, looking around the room trying to find the console. But Nothing. It was not there. Where would it be? In her room?

Brienne burst into the living room, with the same straight face she had worn since he'd known her, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, admiring your collection of books and movies," Jaime turned to the shelves "Very ... varied," He waited for her to protest, insult him or something, but that would be too much to ask of her, "I see you have video games, but I haven´t seen any console," Jaime said, turning to her.

Brienne took a moment to answer, "It's not here. I have it in the bedroom," Brienne said confused.

At that time, Jaime noticed the change of Brienne's clothes. She no longer wore the suit - she was wearing jeans, sneakers and a blue turtleneck sweater.

 _She doesn't attract attention with her clothes, but with that face ... we can't do nothing about it_ , he thought as he looked her up and down.

Being big and tall, with that nose, hair and so many freckles that did not help at all. And her eyes ... Jaime had to admit that her eyes were the most beautiful thing of her. Brienne's eyes had captivated him for what seemed like far too long. A pair of eyes of a blue so intense that they reminded him of gemstones - sapphires. But it was not just the color of her eyes that made him uneasy.

Jaime abruptly looked away from those eyes, "Shall we go? Did not we have to hurry up?" He said, avoiding looking at her and more nervous than he would like.

"We should already be at the airport," said Brienne heading for the door, trying not to look at him.

Jaime watched as she left the apartment and then he followed her in silence. All smiles and jokes forgotten. Plan A was a failure. It was time to think in Plan B. But instead, his mind wandered over and over again about a poem he had read a long time ago that he couldn't remember.


	3. Brienne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note at the end

  
He was quiet. Too quiet. Brienne looked with askance at him occasionally as she drove.

 

_He's probably planning something_ , he thought worriedly. _At any moment will return with anything worse than what has been said so far. If that's possible._

 

But Jaime didn't speak the whole way. Neither during the boarding process. He had not even looked at her and barely catered to anything that was happening around him. He seemed to be deep in thought, whatever they were.

 

Brienne was expecting that during the entire flight, London, Miami, were so. She preferred to be 8 or 9 hours, which it would last the flight in absolute silence. And so it was until half an hour after taking off, that Jaime got up from his seat. Brienne half rose.

 

"Where are you going? you would also follow me to the bathroom?" Jaime laughed.

 

And there he is again, thought Brienne. Still didn't know what was worse, when he was quiet or when he opening his mouth to say some of his guff.

 

By not answering Brienne, Jaime continued "you think there is any danger in the bathroom?" Brienne turned her head, reddening without help it "Maybe I can fall into the wc" Jaime began to laugh loudly, attracting the attention of the other first-class passengers. "Even though I doubt it can happen, but I'll tell Tyrion. I didn't know that the bathrooms were so dangerous"

 

 

 

Brienne watched him down the aisle, shaking his head and laughing even until he entered the bathroom and closed the door behind him. It had only a few hours she had spent with him and had already made two mistakes. Not to mention his attitude get on her nerves.

 

_I have to resist, this is my chance, my only chance to prove I'm not a negligent._

 

But it was not that easy, not with him. For Jaime Lannister everything was a joke, including herself. So far last thing she wanted to do was protect him. Rather she wanted to finish him. And his reputation? If what they said about him was true ...

 

At that moment returned Jaime. He sat on his seat, seemingly calmer than when he left.

 

"I want to apologize for being so rude" he said suddenly, his face more serious. What completely surprised Brienne. "I've been very rude. Shouldn't have gone that far with you. We're supposed to just get along, if you go to protect me" Brienne was too shocked to even speak. And when she didn't speak, Jaime continued. "Why don't we start over? What's your name?"

 

Brienne looked at him suspiciously, to which he responded with a smile. "You know it. Brienne" She had said her name when they met, right? Brienne was not sure, but he tried not to notice. The first thing she had learned in this life was to not appear weak. People like Jaime Lannister took advantage of that. She could create a barrier around it to hide her weakness. But sometimes her body betrayed her, as had happened earlier. If Jaime had realized her moment of doubt, he hid it very well.

 

"Brienne ... any last name?" Jaime continued with a smile on his face and seemed to be interested in engaging in a conversation. Even he had shifted in his seat to look at her face while he spoken. What it put nervous to Brienne. She hated that others remain watching her. That never ended well.

 

"Tarth" almost stuttered as she said it as he was still smiling.

 

"Tarth? your father is Selwyn Tarth? The politician? Wow. I suppose with the contacts ..." Brienne cut off before he finished the sentence. She knew what was coming next.

 

"No. I have gotten here by myself!" she said, sounding a bit high and several of the other passengers revolved head in their direction, prompting the immediate blush of Brienne. "Everything I've achieved," continued in a tone lower, "was, with my effort"

 

"Like what happened to Renly Baratheon?" Jaime laughed out loud, full of sarcasm. "What an effort!"

 

Brienne straightened in her seat and looked away. The mere mention of Renly make her want to cry and puke all at once. He had trusted her, even without experience. He believed she wouldn't fail him, that she would give her life for him, and yet ...

 

Jaime sighed and leaned back in his seat, losing all interest in her, "I see the love my father professes me, if he hires someone like you"

 

"And you?" Brienne replied. She couldn't stop. She knew very well his reputation. How could question it to her when he had done worse? "What about you?"

 

A long silence followed her question. He didn't seem to want to answer and she didn't want to continue the conversation.

 

"You're annoying, and boring. Rather sleep the entire flight" Jaime said an indifferent tone, trying to find a comfortable position on the seat.

 

Brienne glanced sideways at him, he had settled into the seat, giving her his back.

 

Better. she thought. Wondered, not for the first time, how she was to get it. How could be his bodyguard? The idea of failing again frightened her.

 

Brienne shook her head, as if that will help make that idea disappear from her head and decided to entertain herself during travel.

 

\------

 

Eight hours later they arrived at the international airport of Miami. Brienne was tired. Jaime was silent again, since they had landed. The flight had been bored to Brienne, could not concentrate on anything. She had  the book he was reading and put it down after reading the same paragraph four times. The films she could watch, were all boring. And Jaime had been asleep, or so it seemed, the rest of the way. The eight hours.

 

_How can anyone sleep so much! And in a seat of an airplane_. Yes, was first class, but Brienne had not felt comfortable enough to sleep in it.

 

After what seemed an eternity in silence, they reached the hotel. Brienne had never been outside of London. Or traveled by plane. Or been in a hotel like the one before her.

The building was impressive, palm trees everywhere and ... He is ... Brienne could not believe it. She turned. And that one is ... Everywhere she looked at could find a famous tennis player.

 

"You've never been in a place like this?" Jaime asked, with one of his big smiles. Brienne jumped, had not realized that he had approached. She kept making a mistake after another.

 

"No." was the only answer she was willing to give him. He was able to entangle her words and finish making her lose her temper.

 

But the reality was that she had never been in such a place. Her father was always busy with his work and the free time he had, used to spend it with one of his girlfriends. Too many in too little time to keep track. Neither remember their names. Brienne did not blame him for that. He had never been the same since her mother died. Brienne was too young to remember her, but she remembered they had been happy. Yes his father wanted to find comfort in all those women Brienne did not mind being in the background.

 

"Come on" Jaime said as he entered the hotel without even checking if she following him.

 

If the exterior was impressive, Brienne could not find words to describe the interior of the hotel. But it could be summarized in one 'Luxury'. What appeared to be normal for a Lannister. The reception was huge, with marble floors and a large golden chandelier with cristals. 

That reminded her, on every occasion that his father had 'forced' to accompany him to the parties that organized Baratheons on great occasions. Brienne hated those parties. His father had tried to 'present' to several young people of good family. What Brienne believed was an attempt to make friends, turned, when he was 18, in a desperate attempt to find a husband of a good family. Neither ever worked. She had always been very shy and found it difficult to relate to people who did not know. And none had been even marginally educated her. Except Renly. He had accepted in his group of friends. He always trusted me ... and I failed.

 

Brienne was startled when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. He turned to watch Jaime as she answered the call. He was still talking with the receptionist and using the most seductive smile. Jaime used his natural charm, his vast repertoire of glances and smiles to seduce everyone.

 

"Yes?"

 

"Brienne?"

 

Brienne was surprised "Mrs Stark? Has something happened?" Catelyn Stark was the wife of his boss and had behaved very nice to her. Catelyn treated her like one of her children.

 

"No, nothing, just wanted to know if you were okay. Are you having any problem?"

 

Brienne changed the telephone to the other ear "No. Everything is..." she hesitated for a second "...everything is fine" said  while she watched Jaime taking something from the receptionist.

 

"Really? You know that there's still time to change your mind, my husband could ..." Brienne interrupted her before end the sentence. She was grateful that she cared for her, like a mother would, but if Brienne wanted to prove I could be a good bodyguard, she must stay.

 

"Everything is going great, really" Catelyn remained silent and Brienne feared she have offended her.

 

"All right. But you know I care about you and know Jaime Lannister for a long time and I fear that ..." Catelyn let out a sigh, "but it doesn't matter because you will not give up, right? You're just as stubborn as my daughter Arya" Brienne smiled at that, was not the first time that Catelyn Stark compared her with one of her daughters . Perhaps that was why she had grown fond of her.

 

"No" was the brief reply "Mrs Stark, I must let her" Jaime said goodbye to the receptionist and was coming toward her.

 

"Okay Brienne.I will call you later." Brienne hung up at the time that Jaime was standing in front of her.

 

"Some important call?" was using the same smile he had been using with the receptionist. What was he looking for now?

 

"No ... it was ..." Brienne not know what answer to that.

 

"Some boyfriend?" he asked in a rogue tone as he raised an eyebrow.

 

The simple question, as ridiculous as it was, had her red as a tomato. She never managed to control it and Jaime seemed to enjoy torturing her with it.

 

"No!" denied, apparently with too much energy, prompting Jaime's smile broadened and Brienne did not know what to do with her hands or where to look.

 

"Well, that's not a surprise" Jaime took a card, showing it. "Shall we go? They will soon take the bags to the room."

 

Brienne Jaime nodded and followed for the second time that day. She felt like a little girl. London had been in her environment, but since they took the plane had entered Lannister's territory. Seating first class, five star hotels ... all that made her uncomfortable, out of place.

 

They were silent, what it seemed to be a constant, until they entered the elevator. Both of them  and an elderly couple were the only occupants. When Jaime suddenly dropped the bomb.

 

"So you do not have a boyfriend, right?" Jaime asked casually. He was leaning against the mirror at the back of the elevator.

 

Brienne felt  her cheeks burn. _Why he had to ask that kind of things?_ She tried not to look at where he was.

 

Having received no reply, Jaime continued. "You've never had?" Brienne was still silent. "I'll take your silence as a no"

 

She hoped to stop making embarrassing questions. It was one thing he did it when no one else was around and another was embarrass her in front of  people, "But you've had sex, right?" Brienne looked across, trying to hide her redness.

 

The lady in front of him shifted uncomfortably.

 

"No, that can't be. Too romantic for casual sex" Jaime said to be silent then. Brienne looked around the corner of her eye and found Jaime approaching, sinuously, towards her. She tried to get away from him and ended up cornered against the wall of the elevator. "But maybe I can change that. Now we're going to spend so much time together"

 

The elevator's door opened and the old couple hurried away. Brienne wished she could do the same.

 

Jaime looked into her eyes, smiling. She was losing control. "What about?" He moved closer, his mouth too close to hers. And before Brienne could even think about it, she  punched him in the jaw so hard that made him back a few steps.

 

"Enough!" she growled. Jaime touched the side of his jaw that had been beaten. His expression was one of utter astonishment. Brienne grabbed his shirt and pushed him against the wall  of the elevator. "I'm sick! I'm supposed to be your bodyguard and ensure that nothing will happen to you, but what I most want right now is to kill you!" all the rage and lack of sleep had done he reached her limit of tolerance.

 

Realizing what she had done, she let him go and stepped back. All rage banished. The elevator's door opened again. The last plant, should be ours. No one moved, or looked away from the other. The door closed again. Jaime approached and pushed the bottom to go down.

 

"What are you doing, why we're going down?" Brienne asked nervously as Jaime was arranged clothing. _He's going to dismiss me?_

 

"We're leaving" the answer left her more confused.

 

"Leaving? to where?" asked approaching him.

 

"To the bar"

 

"The bar? For what? The bags ..."

 

"They can do it by themselves" he cut off "I need a drink" Jaime turned to look at her "and assume that you have to follow me everywhere, no?"

 

Brienne didn't trust him. His tone was not cheerful anymore. He was angry.

 

The door opened again and Jaime prepared to getting out. But this time, Brienne was the first to came out and was Jaime who followed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for make you wait this long. I wasn't secure. Please, leave comments I'll try to make it better the next chapter :D


End file.
